The Most Interesting Game of Truth or Dare Ever
by Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy
Summary: Truth Or Dare-at it's best! If you're a fan of both HP and Truth or Dare, then this is the story for you! Includes a hyper Ron, hilarious dares, and everything you'd expect in this kind of story. (Rating may go up in later chaps) Read and Review!


A/N: Okay, here's our second shot at humor!!!!!!!!!! I know "Truth or Dare" has been done about a billion times, but it seems like it's SSSSOOOOOOOO much fun to write, so here you go! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, do you really think I own the Harry Potter characters? I mean, use some common sense! We're from the US and are only 12 and 14 years old! Anyways, no, I don't own anything that has to do with HP. J.K. Rowling does!!!!!! And the idea for Truth or Dare came from whoever invented it.  
  
A/N: Okay, we don't know how funny this is, but please review!! We appreciate all reviews, even flames, cuz they help us write later chapters!!!!!! Thanks in advance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~Special Second Half Note: Hey! I recently added a challenge to my section of the bio! I would REALLY appreciate if you looked at it and maybe even did it. If you end up doing it but want to change one or two minor details that are listed in the challenge, just email me and tell me so. K? (Detailed instructions are listed in bio)  
  
Also, we added our site and my quiz to the bio so please check them out! (Links are given)~*~  
  
FYI, it's set in Harry's sixth year so there may be OOTP spoilers in it!  
  
Okay, enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said one night in the common room. "I have an idea for a game we could all play. If you're bored, that is."  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked. "What is it?"  
  
"Truth or Dare!" Hermione cried.  
  
Harry groaned. He hated that game! It always resulted in people snogging or saying something they would regret later.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Well, you pick somebody and ask 'Truth or Dare'. If they say 'Dare', you ask them to do something and if they say 'Truth', you ask them to tell you a secret truthfully." Hermione explained.  
  
"Okay!" Ron said, never having playing it before and not knowing the results.  
  
"Guess it'll only be two people then," Harry muttered.  
  
"Oh, no, you're playing," Hermione glared at Harry.  
  
"Hey, let's ask Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, Colin, Dennis, Lavender, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Parvati." Ron shouted.  
  
After all of the friends were gathered, Hermione explained the rules again and they started.  
  
"Hermione, you can start since you suggested the idea," Harry said.  
  
"Okay, who should I pick," Hermione wondered aloud. "How about Fred; truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Fred said, smiling evilly.  
  
"Okay," Hermione said. "You have to go down to the Slytherin table tomorrow at breakfast and dance with Malfoy."  
  
"Damn," Fred muttered.  
  
"Okay, now, Fred, you pick someone," Hermione said.  
  
"Ron," Ron blushed as Fred called his name.  
  
"Truth," Ron said quietly.  
  
"Who do you like?" Fred said automatically.  
  
Ron blushed again; he so didn't want anybody to hear about his crush. He muttered something that sounded oddly like "Tuna."  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked. Ron muttered the same word again.  
  
"You're in love with a tuna fish sandwich?" Hermione asked.  
  
Everybody burst out laughing.  
  
"NO!" Ron cried. "I'm in love with Luna Lovegood, not a tuna fish sandwich!"  
  
Everybody started at Ron.  
  
"Oops," Ron said. "I wasn't supposed to say that."  
  
"You like Loony Lovegood?" Seamus said dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah, I guess a little," Ron turned as red as the darkest tomato.  
  
"Oh.My.God." Ginny stared at her older brother.  
  
"Well, anyways," Hermione said suddenly. "Ron, pick somebody."  
  
"Uh, Harry," Ron decided.  
  
"I guess dare," Harry said, a little reluctantly, though.  
  
"Okay," Ron suddenly grinned. "I want you to transform yourself into who you want to be within the next fifteen minutes. And you have to stay like that for the rest of the week, or month if you want to I guess."  
  
"Okay," Harry said not sure of himself. While he was thinking who he wanted to be, he asked Neville, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Uh, Truth," Neville said nervously.  
  
"Okay, which girl in this room would you like to take on a date for the Hogsmeade visit this weekend?"  
  
"Well," Neville said. "I don't know. Sorry."  
  
"You can't refuse to answers questions." Hermione said. "You have got to answer."  
  
"Fine," Neville grunted. "I guess," he then said something even more mumbled then Ron.  
  
"Huh?" Lavender asked. "Winnie the Pooh?"  
  
With that, Neville, Parvati, the Weaselys, and everybody from the quidditch team minus Harry said in unison. "Who?"  
  
"Winnie the Pooh," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, the yellow bear from children's books and TV." Lavender explained.  
  
"Yeah, Dudley used to watch that show when he was little." Harry remembered. "Always loved it. I think Tigger was his favorite character."  
  
Everybody who knew what he was talking about nodded but the others just continued to look dumbstruck.  
  
"Oh, just go on, Neville," Hermione said, rolling her eyes since the people from all wizarding families didn't know something as simple as Winnie the Pooh.  
  
"Okay," Neville blinked. "I don't feel like taking a bear out on a date so," he said the same muffled word again, exactly like Ron had done earlier.  
  
"Are you sure you and Ron aren't related?" Seamus asked Neville. "Cause you seem to answer questions alike."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you're like second or third cousins or something like that," Parvati gazed at the two boys in awe.  
  
"Anyways," Harry said. "You still haven't answered my question."  
  
"I did!" Neville defended himself.  
  
"Yeah, but we couldn't understand a word you said." Colin pointed out to him.  
  
"So? That's not my problem!" Neville muttered.  
  
"Neville, just answer the darnn question so we can move on!" Fred suddenly said; frustrated.  
  
"Fine!" Neville finally said. "I want to take Ginny Weasely out on a date to Hogsmeade this weekend."  
  
Ginny blushed as Fred and George whooped. "Go Gin and Nev!"  
  
Ron on the other hand, looked horrorstruck. "You want to go out on a date with my sister?????" Ron cried.  
  
Neville backed away slowly. "Please, Ron, I'll take good care of her, I promise!"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny suddenly was between them. "I mean, I am fifteen!"  
  
"Does that mean that you want to go out with me?" Neville asked hopefully as Ron scrunched up his forehead, as if he was trying to figure out if Ginny had done the math right.  
  
"Yes, I guess," Ginny blushed again. "Sure."  
  
Ron finally stopped trying to figure out the math. "But, but!"  
  
"Ron, take a deep breath and chill!" George said. "I mean, Ginny is old enough to date!"  
  
"And she's certainly pretty enough," Fred said absently.  
  
"And if anything, we should be the ones bossing her around since we are older than you," George said smugly. "Remember?"  
  
"Or is it too much of a trouble to get you to figure out the math?" Fred asked, remembering Ron trying to figure out Ginny's age.  
  
"Enough!" Harry suddenly shouted. "Stop arguing and let's continue the game!"  
  
Hermione and the rest, who had been oddly quiet during the previous argument, all nodded.  
  
"I think it's time to present to everybody who you really want to be now, Harry," Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Okay," Harry smiled slightly and pulled his wand out. With a few magical sweeps over his body, Harry stood before them, just not as him.  
  
"Who are you supposed to be?" Seamus laughed. "I mean, I've never seen that person before!"  
  
"So what," Lavender and Parvati suddenly giggled. "He is kinda cute that way, you've gotta admit!"  
  
Ron, who had finally come back to his senses, rolled his eyes. "No thanks, I'd rather not, you know."  
  
"But really Harry," Hermione sighed. "Who the heck are you supposed to be?"  
  
"You haven't guessed yet?" Harry asked. "I mean, he is pretty popular."  
  
"Just tell us already!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"Fine!" Harry said as everybody looked closely at his features again. His emerald green eyes had turned a pale blue while his extremely messy black hair was suddenly lying flat and light brown in color. He seemed to have taken his glasses off, which obviously meant whoever he was supposed to be didn't need glasses. Also, there was no scar on his forehead and he didn't look quite as boney as usual or tall.  
  
"Hold on," Ginny said. "How about we try to guess who he is?"  
  
"Oh great," Angelina rolled her eyes. "Truth or Dare and the Guessing Game all rolled into one. Joy."  
  
"Yeah, but I bet it'll be fun," Ron said happily.  
  
"Okay, who wants to go first?" Harry asked.  
  
"Me!" Ron said. "I think that you're the person Malfoy wants to be inside."  
  
"I don't get it," Hermione frowned. "I really don't."  
  
"Let's just forget this dumb game and let Harry tell everybody who he is," Dean suggested. "I mean, you've got to admit that this game is kinda pointless."  
  
"Fine," Ron pouted. (A/N: Sorry everybody is you get the impression that Ron is kinda stupid and wants to act like a little kid. I know it seems that way but, trust me, that's not the way I intended for this to turn out. I don't know; it's just that whenever I write Harry Potter fanfic, I always feel like writing Ron's personality down as a little spoiled brat who pouts and exclaims things all the time. Sorry, it just happens. Now, I'll stop ranting on so you can read the rest of the story, or should I say game. LOL!)  
  
"Okay, now that that little interruption is over, we can finally hear what Harry really is!" Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, Harrs, what is it?" Colin asked excitedly.  
  
"Harrs?" Fred asked. "Is that a new Harry Potter fan club item we can all purchase?"  
  
"Or is it just the name you call Harry when you pretend to kiss him in your pillow?" George smirked.  
  
Everybody sniggered except Colin, who blushed instead.  
  
"Guys, it just popped out," Colin said, still blushing. "It was just and accident. And I am not in love with him and I don't have a Harry Potter fan club!"  
  
"Sorry there, little guy," Fred grinned and ruffled Colin's hair. "Just joking."  
  
"Okay, now that we've got that settled can we please find out who the heck Harry is?" Hermione asked, finally losing patience.  
  
"Okay, we'll zip it," George said as he clamped his mouth shut; put his hand to his mouth and doing a zipper motion around it.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say," Fred grinned again.  
  
"Oliver Wood," George muttered.  
  
Everybody put Hermione cracked up laughing.  
  
Ron suddenly stopped laughing. "Huh, I don't get it!"  
  
Everybody, including Hermione, roller their eyes.  
  
"Honestly Ron," George sighed and shook his head sadly.  
  
"Will you tell me already!"  
  
"Fine, okay, you know Oliver Wood was bossy while he went to Hogwarts, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron said slowly.  
  
"Well, Hermione's bossy too so, we called her Oliver Wood, who is not the same sex as her, so she got offended," Fred said as if he were explaining something to a small child. "Get it?"  
  
Ron started laughing while everybody sighed in relief, now knowing Ron wasn't totally stupid.  
  
Little did they know that the reason why Ron was laughing had nothing to do with Hermione or Oliver.  
  
"Hahaha," Ron laughed. "You said the "S" word!"  
  
Fred slapped his hand on his head while Seamus muttered "Git" under his breath.  
  
"How about we just skip all this," Lavender whined. "And find out who the hell Harry's supposed to be already!"  
  
"Yeah," George said loudly. "Ron, hey, Ron, hey can somebody go make him stop laughing?"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" (A/N: Sorry if I spelled that wrong!) Hermione shrieked as she grabbed her wand from her pocket and hit Ron with the curse. He fell like a stiff board to the ground with a dull thud.  
  
"Thank you," Everybody mumbled as they sat back down on the floor.  
  
"Now," Fred said. "Can Harry tell us who the hell he is before we graduate!"  
  
"Fine," Harry, or whoever he was, said. "I really want to be......................."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Cliffhanger! Now, we'll make you a deal: if you can correctly guess who Harry is, because he did really change himself into a real person that almost everybody who knows Harry Potter would know (~Hint~) so it should be really easy to guess!!!!! Whoever does guess correctly will have the whole fic dedicated to them (And it doesn't matter how many people correctly guessed, they'll all go onto the page. If you do guess correctly guess who it is but don't want the fic dedicated to you for whatever reason, say so in the review and we won't post your penname in the fic. K?)  
  
Also, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We love to hear from our readers! 


End file.
